Playing Kings
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Running from the wraith of the Puzzle's spirit, Yami is forced from his home by his parents. With him being uprooted from his home, Yami is forced to deal with his new life Japan. However, what happens when the Puzzle follows him to Japan? Will he be able to run from the Pharaoh's wraith or is he in for a new start? *Puzzleshipping* *Angstshipping to show up later*
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Maria, start a new fic, its not like you have others you need to update...**

 **Anyway, ygo is taking over my life so I mean... why not?**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed~!**

* * *

 _"The Millennium Puzzle was soon found. However, once the Puzzle is solved, the holder only has six months to put to rest the spirit of the Pharaoh. It is said that if the lost sprit of the Pharaoh isn't put to rest, he'll go after one boy with roots tied to the royal family, taking a blood relative to suffer in the darkness with him."_

Yami looked out of the plane's window, the anger slowly leaving him and being replace with a nagging, empty feeling.

 _"We have to get way, who knows what will happen the longer we stay here?" His mother's voice still rang in his ears, "We can go to Japan, I have family there still and it means we can stay away from yours for the time being."_

 _Yami knew he wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but the soft conversation coming his parent's room made him stop to listen. He knew they were talking about him, about the fact that he looks so much like that Pharaoh. His father wasn't aware of his ties with the royal family of the past, spawning from the Pharaoh's mother's side. It was until Yami was born that he realized the possible ties with the Pharaoh, and what he discovered, was the possibility of his son being taken away from him._

Yami knew his father didn't want to leave his family in Cairo, none of them did, but the harsh reality of feeling the Pharaoh's wrath was breathing down their necks and they had to leave everything behind, like it or not.

* * *

Yugi Mutou looked out the classroom window, not paying attention to a word of what his teacher was going on about.

"Today, we have a new student joining us, I hope you all treat him well."

Yugi picked up his head at that. New students were always a mystery to find out and so far, none of them seemed like ones Yugi wanted to solve.

That was until a boy with hair similar like his and wine eyes walked in. He was short like Yugi, but was taller nonetheless. His eyes were downcast, not wanting to look at the class before him.

"Please, introduce yourself, I'm sure the class would like to get to know you."

The boy just nodded. With a deep breath, he readied himself for what would be either a new start or the beginning of his downfall. He looked up, "Hello, names Yami Attia."

At that, many hands in the classroom shot up, questions for Yami at the tip of their tongues. The teacher gave Yami a small nod, giving him the okay pick a student. He pointed to one student, "Where are you from?" A young girl asked.

"Cairo, Egypt."

He picked another student, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you like it here so far?"

Yami shrugged, "Japan is still new to me, who knows, really?"

Questions continued for at least another minute until the teacher told Yami to take the empty seat next to Yugi. Yami nodded, walking to where the teacher pointed to. Yugi looked away, not wanting to look Yami in the eyes. There was something about him that Yugi wanted to learn more about, but he was quite shy at times and he didn't want to freak him out.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Yami took his seat, letting out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in. Yugi looked back out the window, trying to ignore the sudden nervousness that settled in the pit of his stomach. Yami let his eyes wonder to his neighbor, looking at Yugi with curious eyes. Yami took notice in the similarities but simply shrugged them off.

* * *

After school couldn't come faster enough for Yami. His first day wasn't bad, but he still missed his home back in Cairo. Of course he understood why they had to move, but it still didn't mean that Yami was okay with it. Yami didn't know if he believed that story of the Pharaoh or not. He didn't want to, but that still didn't mean that he didn't worry over this thing. Sometimes, his mind would wander to what ifs. What if the story was true? What if the Pharaoh really did want to take Yami's spirit with him?

He quietly walked out of the school, wanting to get out of there and be alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't that easy. He stopped in his tracks when a voice met his ears. He turned, looking at the group that headed his way. Among that group, was the boy that looked so much like him.

"Yo," a cheerful voice greeted.

Yami just nodded his greeting, unsure if he should return the welcoming smile he received from the new person in front of him. Yami decided to greet the group. Just because he was in a mood, that didn't give him the right to be rude, "Hello."

The boy who greeted Yami walked closer to him, "You know," he started, his hands stuffed in his pockets, "you sure do look a lot like our pal, Yugi here."

"Jounouchi," Yugi whined, a slight blush on his face.

Jounouchi looked back, "What? It's true," he hung an arm around Yami's shoulders, slightly surprised that the new face didn't pull back, "just trying to break the ice."

Yami's sour mood was starting to be replaced by curiosity. He wondered why they decided to approach him. The group of friends seemed friendly and it seemed like they truly wanted to get to know him. Yami blinked a few times, not used to a bigger group of friends. In Cairo, he had about only three close friends and even then he didn't see two of them most of the time. He looked back to Yugi, who was still blushing, and looking down. Finally, Yami cracked a small, friendly smile, "I'm sure the similarities are just a coincidence, really." Yami looked back to Yugi, who was now looking back at him, a small smile on his face. He looked back up to Jounouchi, "So, who's who?"

Jounouchi smiled as the group started to walk towards the school's front gates, "Well, you know me and Yugi already," he removed his arm from Yami's shoulder and started to walk backwards, facing his friends. He pointed to the taller male in the group, "this here's Honda," Yami nodded at said teenager as he gave him a friendly smile and wave, "the other is Ryou. Then last but not least, Anzu." Jounouchi pointed to the short, white haired boy who gave Yami a polite smile and nod. Then to the only girl in the group, who greeted Yami with a sweet 'hello'.

"Quite the group of friends." Yami noted, "You guys make friends for a living or something?" Yami was surprised with how he was acting. He expected himself to be in a mood for at least a two weeks, but the smiles and attitude of the group were contagious.

Yugi shrugged, fighting off the last of his embarrassment. It's a good thing Jounouch was here, he was the mood maker of the group and helped him to relax, "Well, we've got other friends in other places." He answered Yami's question as the group stopped just outside the front gates.

Yami blinked, "So, you guys do make friends for a living, then."

"So Yami, what brings you here? Egypt is pretty far away." Honda asked.

Yami looked down, trying to come up with an answer that didn't give away the reason for the move. He let out a small breath before looking up again, "I guess the 'rents just needed a change in pace."

"Well, whatever reason for the move, I'm sure you'll get used to this place." Anzu added, a smile on her face.

Yami nodded, "I hope so."

"You know, we're headed off to Yugi's place. His grandpa owns a game shop and he just got in a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards." Jounouchi added, his signature smile on his face. That smile never seemed to leave.

"Do you play, Yami?" Yugi asked, his head tilted to the side as he looked up to new person in the group.

Yami nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable in the group. It was nice to know that they shared similar interests, "I do, actually."

Yugi's face lit up, "Really? Then you want to join us?"

Yami blinked a few times, "You mean, you really want me to join you guys? But we just met."

Honda shrugged, "Yeah but it's like you said, we make friends for a living."

Anzu nodded, "Besides, we have a new opponent for Yugi here. He's known as the King of Duelists, pretty much the King of Games is more like it."

"You can probably warm up with Jounouchi and Ryou here first before Yugi beats you." Honda added, chuckling at the offended 'hey' he received from Jounouchi.

Ryou finally spoke up, simply shrugging off Honda's jab, "Yugi's an incredible Duelist, Yami. I'm sure he won't go easy on you."

Yami smirked, "Alright then. I'll take you up on that challenge, _little_ Duelist."

Yugi flinched a bit at the name Yami gave him. Yugi pouted, "You got it then. But I'm not that short."

For the first time since the news of the move, Yami laughed.

* * *

After about five duels against Yami, Yugi was shocked. While the title was something he didn't care too much about, it still bugged him that Yami beat him three times in a row with Yugi winning the other two duels. Yugi looked up to Yami, his violet eyes wide. Yami simply smirked back at him, shuffling his deck.

"Something wrong, _King_?" Yami asked, the smirk only growing.

"You… You took my… title." Yugi managed to get out. He didn't know if he should be angry, upset, annoyed or a mix of all three.

"That I did, little Duelist."

Yugi quickly returned his remaining hand to his deck and shuffled, "Best five out of six!"

Yami smirked, "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Uh Yug," Jounouchi started, "maybe you should stop now, before he takes your deck with him."

"He has a point, you know." Honda started.

Yugi sighed, setting his deck on the coffee table, "I guess so."

Yami's face softened, he was proud of his wins, but he didn't want Yugi to be so upset over them. Yami stood, "It's just a title at the end of the day. If you ask me, your determination to keep going until you hit your last card makes you the King." He smiled down at Yugi. He held his hand out, "Come on, nothing to be upset about." Yugi blinked a few times before nodding. Yami's smile grew when the shorter Duelist took his hand, "They were great duels, nonetheless."

"Really?"

Yami nodded, "Yup. Besides, I've never seen someone use Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician as well as you. Not to mention that your use of Marshmallon was quiet excellent was well."

Yugi blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

 _"Yami…. Dear little Yami, you can't hide forever."_

Yami tossed and turned in bed, sweat rolling down his forehead.

 _Darkness. That's all he saw. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted out. He took a cautious step forward. When nothing happened, he took another one. Yami didn't know where he was going but all he could keep doing was keep walking. Yami's breathing quickened with each step he took. A certain feeling started to settle deep in the pit of his stomach._

 _Fear._

 _Yami was scared. It was a feeling he kept down, not wanting to show anyone. Truth was, he was terrified. Each day, he would hear of that stupid story. He couldn't go anywhere without people pointing at him and whispering to each other about the story. When people started to notice the similarities to that Pharaoh, they stayed away from Yami. Yami was surprised he was able to make the friends he did, even if it was only three and even if he only got to see one on a daily basis._

 _Yami kept walking, trying to see what was in front of him. All of a sudden, red, bright eyes appeared in front of him._

 _"Poor little Yami, the darkness isn't too bad."_

 _Yami took a step back, wanting to escape. He wanted the eyes to go away, he wanted the voice to stop._

 _"Stop? You can't stop this, little Yami." The voice spoke again, as if reading Yami's thoughts, "You will join me in the darkness one day."_

 _Laughter. Evil laughter rang in his ears._

Yami shot right up in bed, sweat was covering his forehead and neck. His breathing was shallow. Yami brought his knees up to his chest as a small, weak whimper escaped from his mouth. Yami buried his face in his arms, trying to calm his beating heart.

He didn't want to face this anymore. He wanted to go back home, he wanted that stupid story to stop. Yami didn't know if he had the strength to deal with this anymore. He knew that no matter how much he tried to hide it, he couldn't ignore the fear that always followed him. The fear that woke up with him in the morning with him, the fear that followed him throughout his day and the fear that went to sleep with him.

He told himself that sooner or later he would get used to it, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he knew that was far from the truth.

And he didn't know if he could handle what would happen with the story really was true.

* * *

 **Well, it was tough finding a last name for Yami omg...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not gonna lie, not to fond of this chapter, but things will be picking up soon so I'll definitely be writing better chapters!**

 **Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!**

* * *

A week had past and Yami was slowly getting used to Japan. His budding friendship with Yugi and his own friends were off to a great start and the group in turn, treated Yami like they always knew him. He still had nightmares and the fear of the Pharaoh was still there, but he at least had friends to lean on if he needed it, even though he never told them what was going on.

"Yami seems to be adjusting well." His mother said, looking through a box, still full from the move. The family had moved into a small apartment near her family's home. She turned to her husband, "But we still don't know what will happen."

Her husband stopped looking through a box and knelt down next to her, "True, but at least we know he'll be safe for now." He moved a strand of hair from her face, "The best we can do now is just make sure he stays safe, even if it means permanently moving here."

* * *

Yami sighed, trying to fight off the slumber that threatened him. The nightmares had been keeping him again, it seemed. A note that landed on his desk pulled his attention. Quietly, he opened the note and read over the neat handwriting inside. A small smile found its way on Yami's face. He wrote his response and tossed it on the desk of the person who wrote him. Yugi opened the note and shot Yami a look, receiving a shrug and innocent smile from the teen. Yugi rolled his eyes and the two continued to past notes.

 _Yami, you shouldn't fall asleep in class. Remember last week? The teacher wouldn't let you leave until the chalk residue made you look like a ghost._

 _What? Who said I was falling asleep?_

 _Okay fine, fall asleep then. Don't say I didn't warn you tho._

 _Fine, I won't._

 _Why are you always so tired anyway?_

 _Night owl._

Okay so, it was a lie. Yami let out a small breath before passing the note back to Yugi.

 _Liar._

 _What? Who said I was lying?_

 _Why did you look so nervous then?_

 _It's not a lie, Yugi._

 _Fine. I won't press anymore. But really, try not to fall asleep in class again._

 _Can't make any promises, Little Duelist._

* * *

"I hate you." Yugi coughed out as chalk dust filled the space between the two teens.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You started it."

Yugi set the two erasers down and moved on to the next two, "You're the one who was falling asleep."

"Yes, but you were the one who passed the first note."

Yami coughed as Yugi smacked the two erasers together closer to his face, "But you fell asleep either way!" He couldn't hide the laughter in his voice as Yami was covered in white dust.

Yami smirked, already moving closer to Yugi, "So what?" He smacked the two erasers in Yugi's face, smiling at the reaction he received from Yugi.

Yugi just looked away, "Jerk."

* * *

"So, how was eraser duty?" Jounouchi asked, meeting up with Yugi on the way to school the next morning.

Yugi pouted, "It wasn't my fault."

"Nope," Honda spoke as he met up with the two males, "it was both of your fault." He chuckled at Yugi's misery.

Jounouchi nodded, "He's right, you know."

"Who's right?" Anzu asked, joining the group.

Besides her, Ryou was trying to catch his breath, "Anzu, you run too fast."

Anzu gave Ryou a small smile, "Sorry, but you gotta keep up next time."

Ryou pouted, his shoulders falling, "I'm walking with Yugi next time, then."

"What about next time?"

The group looked at the figure at the front gates, Yami.

"You're not falling asleep next time, that's what." Yugi said, giving the taller teen a slight shove.

Yami let out a small chuckle, "If you say so."

"I do say so." Yugi nodded.

Jounouchi wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulder, "What do you say? We're meeting up together after school. Yugi's gramps got another Duel Monsters cards shipment in. Apparently, there's some rare cards this time."

Honda shook his head, "Can't. I've gotta help my parents around the house today. Promised that I'd help them clean out the attic."

Anzu spoke up, "I can't either. Late night dance practice."

Jounouchi made a face, "Okay then, what about you Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head, "Can't either. I'm busy too."

Jounouchi wanted to ask, but decided not to. He was used to Ryou's short answers. The group quickly learned that if Ryou didn't want to expand on his answers, it was best that they didn't press, "Okay then, you up to it Yami?"

Yami shrugged, "I've got nothing else to do."

"But wait, wasn't your sister supposed to visit tonight, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked, looking up at his friend.

Jounouchi stopped in tracks, "Crap! I totally forgot! She'd never forgive me if I blew her off."

Yami looked over to Yugi, "Looks like it's just us, then."

"If you don't fall asleep, that is."

Yami chuckled, "I can't promise that."

* * *

"Of course I forgot this here!" Yugi shouted, mostly to himself. Upon opening the door to his room, a familiar golden box sitting on his desk caught his eyes.

"Forgot what?" Yami asked, standing behind Yugi.

Yugi walked in, Yami close behind him, closing the door at Yugi's request. He picked up the box, showing it to Yami, "This."

Yami's eyes widened in horror, the color draining from his face. He quickly recognized the object and he wished so much that he could just get away from that thing for good. His heartbeat was loud in his ears and he couldn't fight the nervous feeling that washed over him. He shook his head, "The Millennium Puzzle," he whispered out, taking a step back, "I – I don't think you should solve that, Yugi."

Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion, "And why not?" He took a step closer, only to be met with Yami taking another step back, "And why do you look so scared?"

Yami let out a breath, trying to calm his nerves, "I'm from Egypt, remember? There's all these legends and stories that have been floating around and I don't think solving it would help. What if they come true?" Okay, so not a major lie. He just didn't tell Yugi that he was in the middle of all them.

Yugi blinked a few times. Finally, he set the box back down on his desk, "Okay." He didn't really want to leave the Puzzle unsolved, but seeing after Yami's reaction, he figured it was best to listen to his friend, "I won't solve it."

At that, Yami physically relaxed, "G – Good." He nodded before sitting on Yugi's bed, his shoulders falling, "Thank you."

Yugi took a seat next to him, "For what?"

Yami let out a sigh, "Let's just say that parents use that story on their kids to scare into doing what they're told. Also, those legends aren't something to ignore."

"So, you're saying that you believe them?"

Yami shrugged, "In a way."

Yugi wanted to ask other questions about the Puzzle, but he decided against it. Yami seemed all too relieved when he agreed to not solve it and Yami just seemed so afraid of it. Yugi glanced at the box again, trying to figure out why Yami seemed so terrified. They were just stories right?

Right?

* * *

The sounds of sirens filled the building. A tall figure in a black cloak walked the halls, a triumphant smirk on his face. The hood covered his face, casting dark shadows on his features. His eyes scanned the bodies on the floor, glad to see his weasels had taken care of the job. He didn't care too much about the cameras, his hood hiding his face. Under his cloak, his hands held two items, the smooth surface cool against his skin.

Soon.

Soon he'll be able to reach his goals and soon he would be able to taste victory on his lips. He didn't care that people opposed his views. He didn't care. They were just insignificant little pawns in his game that would be crushed in hands.

Soon.

He would soon win.


End file.
